Quédate conmigo
by Galadriel Malfoy
Summary: Esta historia ocurre varios años después de que el trío dorado se gradúa de Hogwarts. Las cosas parecen ir muy bien entre nuestros protagonistas, Capitulo '6' arriba. Habrá nuevos romances, nuevos personajes y la aparición de viejos amigos muy pront
1. El reencuentro

Hola a quienes lean este fanfic. Esta es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que espero que les guste.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
riiing...riiing....  
  
-¡Ay, otra vez no! ¿quién será el desocupado que se atreve a llamar a estas horas?- se preguntaba Hermione. - aló?...- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. -Mejor me vuelvo a dormir, voy a desconectar ese teléfono a ver si me dejan en paz...  
  
Habían pasado varios años desde que se graduó de Hogwarts y la belleza de la joven iba en aumento. De ser un despeinado ratón de biblioteca, había pasado a ser una de las mujeres más guapas del mundo mágico; sus piernas largas y estilizadas, su cuerpo bien tonificado y su radiante sonrisa, eran la envidia de más de una maga. Ahora, con 23 años, la joven había logrado independizarse de sus padres totalmente. Su trabajo como reportera de "El Profeta" le alcanzaba para costear un estilo de vida bastante lujoso para alguien de su edad y le dejaba libre el tiempo suficiente para divertirse con sus amigos. Pero su felicidad no estaba completa, ya que después de la graduación había perdido todo contacto con su mejor amigo Harry Potter. Sin importar cuanto lo habían buscado (ella y Ron), la posibilidad de volver a verlo parecía cada vez más lejana, sobretodo después de la muerte de "Voldemort".  
  
-Hola Ginny - dijo Hermione con cara de sueño. -Hola Herm, traes una cara... ¿no dormiste bien?- preguntó la pelirroja. -La verdad es que no - respondió la morena.- un desocupado estuvo llamando toda la noche, y cuando le contestaba, el muy estúpido me colgaba. -Me imagino..., pero suguro debe ser un admirador secreto que te conseguiste por ahí.-se burló la pelirroja. - ja ja, buenísimo el chiste- dijo Hermione con algo de dejo en su voz. La pelirroja rió ampliamente. -Cambiando de tema... que tenemos que hacer hoy?- preguntó Herm. -Por ahora nada, y reza porque siga así- afirmó la pelirroja con un toque dramático en su voz. -parece que hoy la flojera fota en el aire. -Lastimosamente tienes razón.  
  
Como no había nada que hacer, para Hermione no era difícil dejar que su mente divagara, especialmente sobre el comentario que Ginny hizo sobre las llamadas anónimas que había estado recibiendo.-"será que de verdad es un admirador o simplemente alguien que no tiene otro oficio que llamar a media noche..., aunque... me parece muy raro, mi teléfono no es de dominio público, yo misma hice el hechizo..." En esas se le pasaron varias horas, cuando se percató del tiempo transcurrido ya era hora de irse a su casa. Organizó todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a salir. Miró nuevamente su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9 de la noche y que ya no quedaba nadie más en el periódico. Se dirigió a su auto, la calle estaba totalmente vacía. Sintió como que alguien la observaba, así que tomó su varita lo más rápido que pudo y.... -¿Así recibes a tus viejos amigos?- dijo una voz familiar. -¿qui...quién está ahí...?- preguntó Hermione tratando de no parecer asustada.- estoy armada, se lo advierto. -Cálmate Herm, -dijo mientras salía de las sombras- soy yo, Harry... -¡¿Harry?! - en ese instante una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven. -Creí que hno te volvería a ver nunca más. ¿Dónde has estado? -Esa es una larga historia, después te la cuento. Pero quiero que sepas que vine para quedarme. -¡Esa es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo!-dicho esto, la morena se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó con gran cariño. -¿Tienes donde quedarte?- indagó la chica. -No todaví...- intentó decir el joven. -Bueno, te quedarás en mi apartamento- afirmó la joven mientras jalaba a Harry hacia su carro.  
  
-¿quieres un café?- interrogó Hermione desde la cocina. -Si, por favor. Tienes un apartamento muy bonito.-halagó Harry a Hermione. -Gracias, pero dime... por qué te desapareciste por tanto tiempo?- preguntó la joven con curiosidad. -Llama a Ron y cuando nos reunamos les cuento todo, por ahora quisiera saber qué ha pasado contigo...-dijo Harry con gran interés. -Bueno... trabajo como reportera, vivo aquí sola, y...ya.-contestó la joven. -Y... de novio?- indagó Harry en voz baja, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo. -No tengo, hasta ahora no ha habido nadie que me interese lo suficiente...nadie como...-Hermione calló al darse cuenta de que casi mete la pata. -Nadie como quien?- Harry se interesó por conocer el nombre del afortunado, pero no de buena gana, porque el motivo de su regreso no era otro que buscarla, a ella, el amor de su vida. -Eh... nadie...no tiene importancia- contestó Hermione muy nerviosa.  
  
Se oyó un pito en la cocina, justo a tiempo para salvarle el pellejo a Hermione, quien corrió de inmediato a servir el café. Cuando regresó no hablaron más del tema y luego se fueron a dormir.  
  
BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO se aceptan críticas constructivas. Manden reviews trataré de poner el próximo capítuo lo antes posible.  
  
Chao  
  
Galadriel Malfoy 


	2. Si tan solo

Capítulo 2  
  
Hermione daba vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. En su cabeza no hacía más que recrear los momentos felices que había pasado con Harry desde el momento en que lo conoció, y como, después de creerlo imposible, había vuelto hacía tan solo unas cuantas horas.  
  
Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, así que, habiendo desistido en su intento por dormir, se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Pasó con sigilo por la sala para no despertar a Harry, aunque en ese momento hubiese querido echársele encima.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina, se dirigió directamente a la nevera, sacó la leche y la sirvió en un vaso de cristal.  
  
-No puedes dormir?- Oyó una voz detrás de ella. Volteó brucamente para encontrarse con la esbelta figura de un joven de ojos verdes y cabello enmarañado. Al ver que Harry solo llevaba puesto unos boxers, se quedó estupefacta.  
  
-Ehh...este...¿qué decías?- Preguntó nerviosamente la joven de ojos café.  
  
- Te pregunté si tenías problemas para dormir... la verdad es que yo no he podido conciliar el sueño- Dijo Harry, quien se había acercado un poco más a Hermione. Ella sentía como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar que su piel se erizara mientras Harry se acercaba más y más.  
  
El ambiente se calentaba a cada paso que Harry daba hacia Hermione. Sentían que la pasión se desbordaba, estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, no podían evitar el deseo de estar juntos.  
  
Hermione no podía ocultar su emoción, finalmente, después de tantos años de soñarlo, Harry la iba a besar. Se sentía en las nubes, era maravilloso estar tan cerca de él. Estaban a unos milímetros, cuando...  
  
Riiing...Riiiiing  
  
-Ehh...mejor voy a ver quien es...- Dijo una muy ruborizada Hermione.  
  
-Ahh?...ohh si, si...ehh...ve...- Dijo Harry como saliendo de un trance.  
  
Hermione salió de la cocina rumbo a la sala, donde estaba el teléfono. Tomó el auricular en sus manos y dijo un ''Hola'' bastante desanimado, pero no halló respuesta alguna. Una vez más, habían vuelto a hacer aquellas llamadas que tanto le molestaban.  
  
-Estúpido!!- Dijo la morena elevando el tono de su voz, hasta quedar gritando. -¿Acaso no tiene otra persona a quien molestar?¡ siempre es lo mismo!.  
  
-Cálmate Herm, por qué gritas?- Indagó Harry con tono de preocupación.  
  
-Por un idiota que llama todas las noches y no deja dormir- Dijo la joven un poco más calmada.  
  
-¿Desde hace cuanto vienes recibiendo esas llamadas?- Preguntó el joven acercándose un poco a la morena, quien de inmediato retrocedió un poco.  
  
-Desde...- Dijo pensativa la joven. -Desde que empecé a trabajar en ''El Profeta'', si... desde ese entonces.  
  
-Que raro, no me parece una coincidencia que te llamen todas las noches...- Comentó el muchacho algo preocupado.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- Indagó Hermione algo temerosa.  
  
-No, por nada, olvida lo que dije. Creo que tantos años de esconderme junto a Sirius me volvieron algo paranoico.- Dijo Harry tratando de parecer convincente.  
  
Decidieron dejar el tema de la llamada por el momento, fingiendo haberlo olvidado, pero la realidad era otra, ya que a raíz del comentario de Harry, Hermione estaba algo nerviosa y no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry acompañó a Hermione a su trabajo, ella iba a pedir tiempo libre, y así poder estar con Harry y Ron. Pero antes de lograr irse...  
  
- HARRY!! - Se oyó la voz de una joven pelirroja desde el otro lado del salón.  
  
- Ginny, que gusto volver a ver- Pero antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la frase, ya la joven se había avalanzado sobre él.  
  
- Ginny, estas ahogando a Harry - Dijo Hermione con un tono algo celoso en su voz.  
  
- Lo siento, todo es a causa de la emoción - Dijo Ginny mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo encendido.  
  
- No hay problema, a mi también me alegra verte - Dijo el joven algo sonrojado, más aún cuando notó una leve mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Hermione. ''¿ Estará celosa?... no lo creo...aunque...ayer estuve a punto de besarla, demonios, si tan solo... el maldito teléfono no hubiera sonado''.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, la joven de cabello castaño no podía evitar sentir como su sangre se iba calentando, estaba celosa, de eso no había duda, su mente no hacía más que recordarle los sucesos de la noche anterior ''¿Por qué Ginny tiene que agarrar tanto a Harry?, ¿qué no ven que estoy aquí?...me pregunto...¿qué habría pasado si el teléfono no hubiese sonado anoche?, acaso...¿nos hubiésemos besado?...¡HERMIONE! sácate eso de la cabeza, Harry no se fijaría en ti, pero... hubiese jurado que siente lo mismo que yo, bueno, eso solo lo dirá el tiempo''.  
  
- Herm, despierta, ya nos tenemos que ir - Dijo con algo de desconcierto el joven al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, parecía inmersa en un profundo sueño.  
  
- AH?...estee, ¿me decías algo? - Fue lo único que atinó a decir la morena.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos?- Le interrogó el ojiverde.  
  
- Si... Ron nos debe estar esperando, quedamos de vernos en ''El Caldero Chorreante'' - Le informó Hermione ya un poco más en control de sus facultades mentales.  
  
Salieron luego de despedirse de Ginny. No llevaban ni 5 minutos caminando cuando...  
  
- Hermione...yo... - Dijo el joven algo nervioso. La castaña de inmediato se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Yo... quería decirte que...sobre lo que pasó anoche... - Harry no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se asomara en sus mejillas.  
  
- No digas nada Harry, de seguro lo que pasó fue... porque... no nos veíamos hace mucho - Interrumpió la joven con algo de desilusión en su voz.  
  
- ¡NO! - La castaña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. - Yo de verdad quería besarte, esto no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo que no estuve, he querido hacerlo desde antes de que nos graduáramos, pero...  
  
Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Harry la deseaba, tal vez tanto como ella a él. Su única reacción fue abrir su boca, pero las palabras no salían de ella. Ante el silencio y nerviosismo de Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar acercarse peligrosamente con la intensión de terminar con lo que había iniciado la noche anterior.  
  
En esos momentos solo podía pensar en los provocativos labios de la mujer que había frente a él, y sin pedir permiso, ni esperar respuesta, finalmente la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso tierno, pero a la vez lleno de deseo, deseo por tener más de lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.  
  
El beso se fue tornando más apasionado, Harry pidió permiso con su lengua para explorar un poco más la boca de Hermione. Se sorprendió al notar que ella nopuso resistencia alguna.  
  
Pero la necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse. Aún no lograban asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Se miraron algo confundidos, pero ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna.  
  
============================================================================ ==========================  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Se que por ahora la historia está muy rosa, pero con el tiempo se irá enredando un poco. Dejen Reviews. Si alguien tiene una buena idea para pener en este fanfic, por favor escríbame. Nos veremos pronto  
  
Galadriel Malfoy 


	3. Juntos otra vez

Hola a todos los que estan leyendo este fanfic. Espero les esté gustando. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes me mandaron reviews, y mandarle un saludo muy especial a mis amigas, Melwen of Eärendil y Silver Card.  
  
También quiero decirles, a quienes sean fanáticos del Señor de los Anillos, que lean un fanfic de Silver Card llamado Encuentra el Destino (R).  
  
Un saludo muy especial a Shiuling, Sokar de Ackeron, y un besote a GinnyPotterWeasley, Angelyanu, Hada de las Moritas  
  
Bueno, sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo 3  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Hermione y Harry se miraron confundidos, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos habían estado deseando ese beso desde hace bastante tiempo. Quizas desde su aventura por salvar a Buckbeak, el hipogrifo que viajó junto a Sirius Black cuando todo el mundo mágico lo creía culpable de la muerte de Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Harry fue el encargado de romper el selincio, aún estaba algo aturdido, pero no tanto como la mujer que había frente a él. Ella simplemente parecía estar en otro mundo, un mundo en el que solo existían ella y él.  
  
- Herm...lo siento...yo... - No sabía que decir en ese momento.  
  
Se había enfrentado miles de veces con Voldemort, el más temible de todos los magos, incluso había ayudado a derrotarlo y ahora ¿se quedaba sin habla?, ¿era posible creer que toda su valentía se había ido a pique sólo por un beso?  
  
- Harry... - Lágrimas empezaron a zurcar el hermoso rostro de la castaña.  
  
- No digas nada Herm, yo no debí ser tan impul - El joven fue callado por uno suave beso en la mejilla.  
  
- No digas eso - Dijo Herm entre lágrimas - esto no ha sido un error, al menos no para mi. - Dicho esto, bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar sus ojos de aquellas esmeraldas que tenía frente a ella.  
  
- Herm...- ´¿me traicionan mis oídos?´ pensó Harry, su cabeza era un mar de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. - Esto...yo...he deseado esto desde hace mucho, es solo que no cría que tu también sentías algo por mi.  
  
Dicho esto, volvieron a abrazarse y se dirigieron al carro de Hermione, sin saber que unos horribles ojos saltones los observaban.  
  
=========================================================================== ===========================  
  
- Ron!!! - Gritó enérgicamente una joven castaña mientrasse acercaba jalando a un joven de cabello negro algo rebelde.  
  
- Hermione, Harry!! - Les saludaba alegremente el joven pelirrojo.  
  
Al estar frente a frente, ambos muchachos se abrazaron, fue un reencuentro bastante emotivo, y todo esto era observado muy de cerca sin que el trío doradode Hogwarts lo notara (N/A: no puedo decirles aún quien es el que los observa, pero no es Voldemort, él está bieennn muerto, a lo mejor se volvió bueno, porque como dicen que hierba mala nunca muere...).  
  
- Será mejor que entremos y conversemos mientras disfrutamos una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla, como en los viejos tiempos. - Les invitó Ron mientras les guiaba a una pequeña cafetería, que por alguna extraña razón, era idéntica a las "Tres Escobas" (N/A: para quienes no recuerden, las Tres Escobas es el pub de Hogsmeade donde los tres amigos solían ir después de cada visita al pueblo mágico).  
  
- Que raro, casi podría jurar que estoy en Hogsmeade - Atinóa decir el joven Potter bastante asombrado.  
  
- Aún no has visto nada, Harry, vamos a la barra - Decía un sonriente Ron.  
  
Cuando estuvieron en la barra, a Harry casi le da un infarto, era la señora Rosmerta, o al menos alguien igual a ella. La mujer que tenía frente a él se diferenciaba de la sra. Rosmerta por tener el cabello extremadamente lacio y por ser un poco más joven.  
  
- Harry, ella es Rose Ann, la hermana menor de la sra. Rosmerta - Dijo el pelirrojo aguantando la risa al ver la expresión de su amigo.  
  
- Hola chicos, ¿qué les sirvo? - Indagó Rose Ann con una dulce sonrisa en lo labios.  
  
- Tres cervezas de mantequilla y pastel de calabaza, por favor - Pidió Ron con mucha dulzura en la voz.  
  
- No se si ya te diste cuenta, pero a Ron parece gustarle Rose Ann, al igual que le gustaba la sra. Rosmerta cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.- Le comentó Hermione entre susurros.  
  
Después fueron a sentarse en una mesa oculta por unas cuantas plantas, esta vez Hermione y Harry se sentaron muy juntos, cosa que Ron miró con recelo, para luego preguntar:  
  
- Harry, ¿cómo va todo en tu vida? hace mucho que no nos veíamos - Comentó el joven Weasley con doble intensión.  
  
- Eh... pues, todo igual, Sirius está en Escocia y yo decidí venir a verlos, la verdad los extrañaba muchísimo. - Dijo Harry intentando sonar convincente (N/A: N.P.I. de como regresó Sirius)  
  
- ¿Seguro que no hay nada más que contarme? - Volvió a indagar el joven de ojos azúles.  
  
Hermione miró a Harry, luego a Ron, y finalmente bajó la cabeza para esconder el leve rubor que había aparecido en sus delicadas mejillas. Ron, al notar el gesto de su amiga, decidió dejar el tema para después.  
  
- Pero cuéntame, ¿en qué estás trabajando?, no creo que durante todo este tiempo te hayas dedicado a cuidar la casa y a cocinarle a Sirius - Interrogó Ronald con un tono de voz bastante cómico.  
  
- La verdad es que no, hace cuatro años que trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del ministerio de magia británico y hago parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. De hecho, he tenido bastante contacto con tu padre, pero no te enojes con él. Cuando comencé a desempeñarme en el departamento, Sirius le pidió a tu padre que me permitiera trabajar desde Escocia y que mantuviera en completa reserva mi vínculo con el ministerio.  
  
- Pero...¿por qué tanto empeño en esconderte? ya no hay peligro para ti, quien-tu-sabes fue derrotado hace seis años. - Dijo después de su largo silencio la joven Granger.  
  
- Eso es una larga historia, por ahora no puedo decirles nada, prometo que cuando sea el momento adecuado, les contaré todo. - Dijo Harry evadiendo la mirada de sus amigos. - Bueno, pero ahora quisiera saber de ti, Ron, ya se que Herm y Ginny trabajan en el profeta, y tu padre me comentó que te habías hecho auror, ¿cómo te ha ido conteniendo a los mortífagos que todavía andan sueltos?  
  
- Pues...tu debes saber bien como es este trabajo, siempre persiguiendo a esos desgraciados, pero bien, por lo menos me pagan bien y estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, recuerda que desde que estábamos en Hogwarts he querido ser auror. - Le contó el pelirrojo bastante animado.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, Harry y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer. - Dijo Hermione cortésmente mientras se levantaba de su silla.  
  
Los tres jóvenes pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida. A un paso de la puerta, Harry se detuvo abruptamente. Tenía el semblante pálido, un sudor frío recorría su frente y lo invadió la terrible sensación de no poder moverse un solo centímetro.  
  
============================================================================ ==========================  
  
N.P.I. quiere decir ´ni puta idea´, perdón por lo grasera, pero así soy yo. Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, disculpen si me demoro, pero estas vacaciones he estado muy ocupada, culpa de mi papá y de sus ganas de hacerme más responsable. Antes que nada, quiero darle las gracias Melwen of Eärendil, por su gran ayuda en el proceso creativo de este capítulo y a Silver Card por sus valiosos consejos. Espero les haya gustado, se que por ahora está muy rosa, pero en un futuro planeo volverlo más oscuro, no se preocupen.  
  
Besos Galadriel Malfoy. 


	4. ¿Un baile?

Los tres jóvenes pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida. A un paso de la puerta, Harry se detuvo abruptamente. Tenía el semblante pálido, un sudor frío recorría su frente y lo invadió la terrible sensación de no poder moverse un solo centímetro.  
  
Hola a todos, después de varios días, estoy de vuelta. Eso va para los que planeaban deshacerse de mi, jajajajaja (imaginen que es una risa malévola).  
  
Les cuento que este capítulo me ha sacado canas verdes, no porque sea una maravilla, sino porque he tenido una pequeña crisis creativa. Aunque gracias a la ayuda de Melwen of Eärendil y Silver Card, he logrado salir bien librda y escribir este capi.  
  
Para los interesados, pronto comenzaré a publicar una historia en , se llama ''El Jinete Sombrío''. La idea inicial se me ocurrió hace como 8 años, pero nunca me decidí a desarrollarla.  
  
Antes de empezar el capi, quiero agradecerle a quierne me enviaron reviews: Lya Exx: Te agradezco por el apoyo con el ff, espero que este capítulo te guste y por fin descubras quien es el o la desgraciado(a) que los espía. Me gustaría decirte que yo también moriría por un beso de Harry, pero prefierono hacerlo para no despertar la ira de mi mejor amiga. Espero que al leer eso no se enoje...(eso lo digo algo asustada). En todo caso, besos y espero que sigas leyendo.  
  
Melwen of Eärendil: Gracias por darme tu apoyo con este ff, realmente lo empecé a escribir más por ti que por mi. Espero no decepcionarte con los próximos capítulos y no hacer que el aire misterioso que he tratado de darle a la historia no se esfume por un mal uso de las palabras. Sabes que te quiero full, y espero que sigas siendo mi mejos lectora. Muchos besos.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Realmente no sé si a Ron le gustaba Rosmerta en serio, pero como siempre lo molestaban con eso, decidí ponerlo para liberar un poco la tensión amorosa, ya sabes que en más de la mitad de los ff ponen a Ron como un pelele enamorado de Hermione, la verdad es que eso no me agrada, Ron me cae super bien y me da lástima que lo pongan como el juguetito de Hermine. De lo de mi vocabulario, créeme que en esa ocación fui super decente, no te imaginas cuán grotezca puede llegar a ser mi forma de hablar, lo que pasa es que a la hora de escribir me toca controlarme y no escribir tantas sandeces. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo el ff y lo disfrutes. Besos  
  
Silver Card: Gracias por tus consejos, como siempre, has estado ahí para ayudarme en mis pequeños bloqueos creativos. Que bien que te haya gustado lo de Escocia, a mi me encantaría ir allá, por eso lo puse. Ah, lo de que Ron sea auror es, bueno, porque me agrada que pueda cumplir su sueño. Te prometo que pronto volveré oscura la historia, pero no en este capítulo. Besos, y espero que actualices pronto tu ff.  
  
Bueno, sin más preámbulos:  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Los tres jóvenes pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida. A un paso de la puerta, Harry se detuvo abruptamente. Tenía el semblante pálido, un sudor frío recorría su frente y lo invadió la terrible sensación de no poder moverse un solo centímetro.  
  
Hermione y Ron pararon en seco al notar la reacción de su acompañante. Intentaron sacarlo de su trance, pero les era imposible. A cada segundo que pasaba, las pupilas de Harry se dilataban más y más, y una expresión de dolor y consternación se hacía presente en el rostro del joven.  
  
HARRY'S P.O.V.  
  
Todo era oscuro, la única luz en todo ese lugar provenía de una pequeña antorcha que se encontraba al final de aquel largo túnel. El lugar le era completamente desconocido, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya había estado allí. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión, no lograba comprender como había llegado hasta ese tétrico lugar.  
  
Sin encontrar respuesta las preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, se decidió a caminar en busca de alguna salida. Era imposible, parecía como si ese lugar estuviese totalmente sellado. Sin embargo, el agua simpre parece encontrar un lugar por donde colarse, y esta no era la escepción, de hecho, el tunel estaba más húmedo de lo normal.  
  
Repentinamente, un leve sonido llegó a sus oídos. Al parecer, se acercaba a él a una velocida sorprendente. Un instante después pudo observar como gran cantidad de ratas corrían hacia él, eran enormes y repugnantes, como esa persona a la que prefería olvidar. (N/A: me imagino que ya saben a quien me refiero, pero si no es así, mucho mejor.)  
  
De pronto, con un golpe sordo y un grito, salió de de su trance, no sin antes vislumbrar la sombra de una mujer.  
  
End of Harry's P.O.V  
  
- ¡Harry! despierta, ¿qué te pasa?, contéstame - Decía Hermione mientras intentaba sacar a Harry de su trance, lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se notaba su desesperación.  
  
Ron también estaba bastante preocupado, pero tenía más control de si mismo que su amiga. Ambos movían a Harry intentando traerlo de vuelta, pero todo era inútil.  
  
Afortunadamente, el joven de ojos verdes volvió a la realidad por si mismo, pero en su rostro había preocupación, más de la que se había visto nunca en su cara. Claro que, tan pronto como volvió de ''Harrylandia'', como solía decir Ron cuando el joven Potter estaba perdido en sus pensamientos (N/A: por si alguien pregunta, lo de ''Harrylandia'' sugió viendo un especial de Harry Potter en el que Alfonso Cuarón dijo que Rupert Grint siempre estaba en ''Rupertlandia'' pero que siempre hacía sus comentarios en perfecto timing...), interrogatorio no se hizo esperar.  
  
- Harry, ¿qué ha sucedido?, esto no es normal - Ron fue el primero en preguntar.  
  
- Nada, no se preocupen, no fue nada - Dijo él para librarse del interrogatorio.  
  
- ¡Harry James Potter! a mi no me engañas, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo viste mientras estabas en trance, somos tus amigos, por favor dinos qué viste - Suplicó Hermione.  
  
- No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?, sigues igual que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y... -Pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
- No cambies el tema - Soltó, con el entrecejo fruncido, la castaña.  
  
- Bueno, es que... fue muy extraño, un segundo estaba con ustedes y al siguiente me encontraba encerrado en un oscuro túnel... - Harry comenzó a contarles lo durante su estadía en aquel sombrío lugar, les habló de lo húmedo que era, de las asquerosas y nauseabundas ratas que corrían hacia él, y por último, de aquel grito que heló hasta lo más profundo de su ser.  
  
- Pero, ¿viste algo más?, algo que pueda darnos una pista de lo que te está pasando - Indagó Ron un poco horrorizado frente a la idea de que el Señor Tenebroso podría estar de vuelta.  
  
- Ron, no pensarás que Voldemort sigue vivo, yo lo vi muerto, vi como su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego, todos lo vimos. - A Harry le aterrorizaba pensar que Voldemort no había muerto, que todo había sido una farsa y que estaba de vuelta sólo para acabar con él.  
  
- Cierto Ron, tu y yo estábamos junto a Harry cuando todo pasó, aunque... - Hermione se quedó callada de repente. Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos esperaban a que terminara su frase.  
  
- Aunque que, termina lo estabas diciendo - Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Aunque nada, fue sólo una estúpida idea que cruzó por mi cabeza, pero es imposible. Sólo les digo que quien ustedes saben está muerto, se lo tragaron los gusanos - Esto último lo dijo con mayor seguridad que cuando empezó a hablar.  
  
- Yo no creo que los gusanos se lo hayan querido comer...- Ante este comenterio de Harry, todos comenzaron a reír de manera descontrolada, no sabían por qué no podían parar de reír, ya que el chiste había sido realmente malo. (N/A: no me maten, tenía que ponerle algo de mío al personaje principal, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fueron los chistes malos, quienes me conocen saben por qué lo digo.)  
  
- Bueno, lo pasé muy bien con ustedes, ha sido genial volver a verte Harry, pero el deber me llama. Cuídate Herm y no lo dejes ir de nuevo, ¿ok? - El pelirrojo guiñó un ojo y luego se fue ante la mirada atónita de Harry y el evidente rubor en las mejilla de Hermione.  
  
- Parece que desde que se hizo auror no logro ocultar nada frente a él - Alcanzó a decir la joven castaña aún algo sonrojada.  
  
- Bueno, eso no importa, igual se iba a enterar, además, es nuestro mejor amigo - Diciendo esto, el joven de ojos verde esmeralda acarició la mejilla de Hermione y le robó un corto beso.  
  
============================================================================ ==========================  
  
Riiiiiinng, rriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng (N/A: se supone que ese es el sonido del teléfono de Hermione, se que no es muy convincente, pero fue la única combinación de letras que se me ocurrió........se que no soy muy creativa ¬¬)  
  
- ¡Ay, maldita sea! ¿por qué será que el teléfono siempre me saca de mis mejores sueños? - Se quejaba la joven de cabello ya no tan enmarañado. - ¡que desgracia!, estaba soñando que.........¡MOMENTO!, ¿qué hace Harry aquí? - Con esto último una gran sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Hacía apenas unas horas habían estado conversando animadamente con Ron sobre sus vidas, pero ahora estaban de vuelta en el apartamento de Hermione, quien se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose su pijama (N/A: para darle una ayuda a su imaginación, ella solía dormir usando una sudadera un poco amplia que le quedaba a la cadera y una blusa bastante pequeña de tiritas. El color lo dejo a su gusto).  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba en la sala acomodando el sofá-cama en el que había dormido desde que llegó a quedarse donde 'su novia'. Aunque todavía no estaba totalmente seguro si así era como debía llamarla, después de todo, apenas si habían tenido tiempo de confezar sus sentimientos. Pero no planeaba quedarse con esa duda por mucho tiempo, esa misma noche dejaría todo claro con....ella.  
  
- Harry, ¿qué te parece si vemos algunas películas? hace poco compré unas que no he visto - Propuso la joven de ojos miel con una sonrisa que enterneció al joven frente a ella.  
  
- M e parece bien, pero antes quiero hablar contigo.  
  
- Claro, dime de qué.  
  
- Pues... verás, lo que pasó hoy en la tarde ha ocurrido muy rápido, no hemos tenido tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas.  
  
- Tienes razón, yo también quería aclararlo todo, pero no me atrevía a preguntarte nada.  
  
- Hermione, yo... quiero que tengamos una relación seria, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo separados y no quiero andar jugando a los adolescentes enamorados. - Esto último lo dijo con total convicción.  
  
- Harry...yo...  
  
- Sólo di que si, no quiero pensar en no tenerte ahora que por fin puedo estar contigo.  
  
Hermione no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre Harry. Se abrazaron con fuerza, se besaron y al final ella no pudo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad. Después de esta emotiva escena, ambos fueron a la habitación de Hermione a ver películas.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué quieres ver primero, Spiderman 2 o The Lord of the Rings: the Return of the King?.  
  
- Creo que mejor nos vemos The Lord of the Rings, y cuando acabemos, si no tenemos mucho sueño, nos vemos la otra, ¿te parece bien Herm?  
  
- Como quieras, mejor voy a ver si ya están listas las crispetas (N/A: popcorn, rocetas de maíz, y no se como más les dicen, pero creo que con eso es suficiente para que sepan de que estoy hablando).  
  
- Ok.  
  
Después de eso, se pusieron a ver las películas, si alcanzaron a ver las dos, aunque Hermione se quedó dormida en brazos de Harry casi al final de Spiderman (específicamente cuando MJ está mirándose al espejo con su vestido de novia). Como no tuvo corazón para despertarla (N/A: si como no, la inocente palomita), decidió que no tendría nada de malo si se quedaba a dormir allí. Se acomodó con su novia recostada en su pecho, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
(N/A: esa escena está dedicada a los malpensados, para que aprendan a leer antes de poner sus sucias mentes a trabajar más de la cuenta. Aunque confiezo que usualmente la primera malpensada soy yo jajajaja )  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Hermione volvió a sonreír, el pasar la noche con su hombre había logrado que su sueño fuera el más placentero que jamás había tenido. Pero desgraciadamente todo se había visto interrumpido por el odioso e inoportuno teléfono, que por cierto, había dejado de sonar justo cuando ella se disponía a contestar. Como odiaba ser despertada cuando estaba tan tranquila, estaba pensando seriamente que desconectaría el teléfono todas las noches, para así evitarse esos tediosos despertares.  
  
Al tiempo que la joven sostenía esa 'interesante' charla consigo misma, un joven de cabello negro abría sus bellos ojos. Al ver los gestos que se dibujaban en la cara de su compañera de cama, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Cómo recordaba las incontables veces que la había observado mientras sostenía innumerables peleas con su subconciente, la verdad es que a veces ponía cara como de psicópata, pero a él le encantaba mirarla mientras eso sucedía.  
  
- ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿acaso estoy más despeinada de lo normal? - Preguntó la joven algo confundida.  
  
- Estaba viendo lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo.  
  
- Yo tambien te amo, no sabes cuanto.  
  
En ese momento los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse, pero esta vez loz besos se hicieron bastante apasionados. Harry tomó a Herm por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que se acostara encima suyo. Por su parte, la joven comenzó a revolver más el rebelde cabello de su novio. El deseo iba en aumento, pero algo los detuvo. Aunque ambos se amaban demasiado, sentían que iban muy rápido, apenas habían iniciado su relación el día anterior y ya estaban a punto de hacer el amor.  
  
Finalmente, decidieron no forzar las cosas entre ellos, así que se separaron y cada quien se fue a bañarse y arreglarse, luego desayunarían juntos.  
  
Como todas las mañanas, Hermione fue a revisar el correo. Usualmente solo recibía cartas de algunos de sus lectores y algunas cuentas pendientes, pero esa mañana había recibido algo diferente. Entre su correspondencia encontró dos sobres del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Uno iba dirigido a ella y el otro, por supuesto, a Harry.  
  
Al ver el escudo del colegio no pudo evitar sonreír, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su memoria. Recordó las veces que había salido, junto a sus amigos, en mitad de la noche para investigar algún suceso extraño, también recordó cuando había tomado pelos de la sra. Norris en lugar de los de Millicent Bullstrode, para la poción multijugos. En fin, miles de travesuras y aventuras que vivió en Hogwarts.  
  
Abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado, la carta decía:  
  
Srta. Hermione Granger: Usted ha sido invitada a participar del gran baile que se celebrará con motivo de los 20 años que lleva el Profesor Albus Dumbledore como director del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El baile se realizará el próximo 29 de Noviembre. Se le permitirá llevar un acompañante, siempre y cuando dicha persona tenga pleno conocimiento del mundo mágico. Cabe decir que para asistir, debe presentarse elegantemente vestida o le será imposible tener acceso al evento.  
Atentemente  
Prof. Minerva McGonagall  
  
===================================================  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, trataré de publicar pronto el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado, les adelanto que va a haber un cambio con respecto a los demás ff en lo que a Cho Chang se Refiere. Y para quienes están ansiosos por leer acerca de los sucesos extraños, les prometo que pronto le pondré el toque de misterio que se supone tiene mi ff, este capítulo y el siguiente decidí hacerlos más descomplicados, porque en mi opinión, cuando todo anda bien, nadie espera los desastres.  
  
Les mando muchos besos a mis lectores y espero que me manden reviews. Recuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias, así que manden reviews con confianza.  
  
Galadriel Malfoy 


	5. La recompensa

_Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo la demora para actualizar este fanfic, pero es que he estado experimentando una serie de bloqueos mentales que no me habían permitido acabarlo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya que sufrí bastante escribiéndolo (no quiere decir que el cap sea angustioso, solo fue medio tortuoso de escribir)._

_Antes de comnezar quisiera saludar a quienes me han enviado sus reviews:_

_**Kei-kugodgy:** Se que el fic no es el mejor, pero espero que a partir de ahora, la historia vaya mejorando. Espero que sigas leyendo y me mandes reviews, recuerda que puedes opinar y aportar ideas, es que me dan crisis creativas muy seguido._

_**Silver Card:** Hola pela', de verdad me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, ya sabes que tu y Aless son mis mejores críticas, además de mis mejores amigas. Espero que disfrutes lo que está por venir en la historia, ya sabes que todo cambia y ni yo misma sé donde irá a parar esta historia (ojalá que el E.M.M.E.D. me sirva de algo al escribir esta vaina, jajajajaja, si claro, como si yo la usara de a mucho )._

_**Melwen of Eärendil:** Háblate hey, gracias por ser mi lectora # 1, y por apoyarme con esta idea. La verdad es que sin tí y Aleja esta historia ya se habría ido a la mierda, tu sabes que cuando yo me desespero lo dejo todo tirado. Me alegra mucho que disfrutes leyendo mi ff, y espero que los próximos capítulos también te gusten. Ah, gracias por decir que tengo ideas inteligentes, un halago de vez en cuando me hace mucho bien (y como le dije a Aleja, ojalá que el E.M.M.E.D., que aún no logro entender, me sirva de algo. Sabes que sería una de las cosas que haría supremamente feliz a Lucía ¬¬)._

_**Kimmy-Angy:** Por lo que me dices logré mi objetivo con las ratas, hacer la escena un poco repulsiva. Créeme, a mi también me gustaría estar en Harrylandia, aunque preferiría ir a Orlilandia (una tierra donde solo estamos Orlando Bloom y yo, y somos los seres más felíces, ). Lo de Ron con Voldemort lo ouse porque tu sabes que la gente suele ser paranóica y si ya regresó una vez... uno nunca sabe. Espero que sigas leyendo el ff. De verdad me hiciste reír con tu review.Un beso._

_**Harry Putto:** Hola, me alegra que te guste mi ff, espero poder leer tu historia pronto, cuando me logre quitar de encima unos cuantos asuntillos por resolver. Espero que sigas leyendo. Un besote._

_Ahora si, aquí va el capi:_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Srta. Hermione Granger:_

_Usted ha sido invitada a participar del gran baile que se celebrará con motivo de los 20 años que lleva el Profesor Albus Dumbledore como director del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. El baile se realizará el próximo 29 de Noviembre._

_Se le permitirá llevar un acompañante, siempre y cuando dicha persona tenga pleno conocimiento del mundo mágico._

_Cabe decir que para asistir, debe presentarse elegantemente vestida o le será imposible tener acceso al evento._

_Atentemente_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall_

_Eran las 5:00 p.m. de un caluroso día de Julio. Hermine Granger y Harry Potter se encontraban en el callejón Diagon._

_- Harry ven, entremos a esa tienda, parece que hay túnicas muy elegantes allí - Decía la joven mientras halaba a su apuesto acompañante._

_- Ok, ok, pero todavía no entiendo por qué te complicas tanto para encontrar una túnica. Sin importar cuál te pongas, tu siempre te verás hermosa - Harry._

_- Gracias mi vida, pero siendo la novia del ''Gran'' Harry Potter no puedo darme el lujo de ir mal vestida - Dicho esto, le sonrió y luego lo besó._

_- Bueno, esta bien, vamos - Decía el joven con resignación - pero esta noche espero mi recompensa._

_- Claro, eso no lo dudes._

_Finalmente, después de convencer a su novio, Hermione se estaba probando varias túnicas. Luego de medirse varias de ellas y quedar insatisfecha, se puso una hermosa túnica de terciopelo rojo. Tenía un escote bastante pronunciado en la espalda, los hombros al descubierto y se ajustaba a la delicada figura de su portadora. Hermine estaba encantada con aquel atuendo, al punto que, después de medirse aproximadamente unas 20 túnicas, se decidió por fin a dejarse ver por el niño que vivió._

_Harry, por su parte, estaba más aburrido que un hongo, y para colmo de males, SU novia no había querido mostrarle nada de lo que se había probado. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido a los pies de un maniquí, cuando, después de 3 horas de espera, Hermione se decidió a salir del vestier. Al verla, Harry olvidó toda su desesperación, pasando de lucir extremadamente aburrido a verse como el idiota más enamorado del mundo. _

_- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué te parece?... Harry, tierra llamando a Harry - Hermione chasqueó sus dedos, logrando que el joven de ojos verdes volviera a la realidad._

_- Eh...este...creo que nos llevamos esa._

_- Ok, pero ahora tengo que encontrar los accesorios adecuados. Ah, y tenemos que buscar tu túnica, vas a ser el hombre más guapo de toda la fiesta._

_- ¡Qué! ¿todavía no hemos terminado? (N/A: imaginen la cara de Harry al oir la noticia, hombre al fin y al cabo)._

_- Amor, apenas empezamos - Le informó la castaña a Harry, que estaba a punto de salir corriendo._

_- Por fin estamos en casa, ya no aguantaba medirme una sola túnica más - Decía el niño que vivió._

_- ¡No lo puedo creer Harry James Potter!, tú que lograste vencer al señor tenebroso ¿te sientes abatido por una corta salida de compras? - Su tono de incredulidad arrancó una sonrisa cansada de los suaves labios del joven._

_- No fue una corta salida de compras, casi compramos el callejón Diagon completo, y pensar que lo único que necesitábamos era un mísero par de túnicas. Definitivamente, salir de compras con una mujer puede llegar a ser una tortura mayor que sentir la maldición cruciatus recorrer tu cuerpo._

_- Ok, lo admito, exageré un poco, pero lo hice porque quiero que te sientas orgulloso de que sea yo quien vaya de tu brazo._

_- No necesitas nada de lo que compraste para eso, sólo con saber que me amas es suficiente. Pero, ahora, estoy esperando mi recompensa - Dijo el joven con una mirada pícara._

_- Ah si, tu recompensa - Dicho esto, Hermione se acercó a él con movimientos felinos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, atrapó su labio inferir con su boca y lo mordisqueó apasionadamente. Harry la tomó por la cintura sentándola en sus piernas._

_- Bueno, entonces, que quieres ¿qué cocine como premio a tu paciencia? - Dijo la joven cuando separó su boca de la de su novio (N/A: jajajajaja, mal pensados)._

_- Ummm, que te parece...arroz de mantequilla, puré gratinado con queso parmesano y....pollo a la king (N/A: ya me dio hambre, invítenme a mi, yo lavo los platos)._

_- Ok, entonces, voy a la cocina. No te vayas, ¿ok?_

_Los días pasaron rápidamente. Harry y Hermione casi ni notaron el paso del tiempo._

_Ya era el día del baile y la joven de cabello castaño no podía evitar sentir sus nervios de punta. El joven, por su parte, estaba como si nada._

_- ¡Harry! arréglate o llegaremos tarde._

_- ¿Tarde?, pero si todavía falta una hora para tomar el traslador que nos llevará a Hogsmeade._

_- Si, pero es mejor llegar temprano. Bueno, se sincero, ¿cómo luzco?_

_Hermione llevaba su hermosa túnica roja con aquel pronunciado escote en la espalda y los hombros descubiertos. Su cintura se veía aún más estrecha de lo ya era, gracias a lo ajustado que era el vestido. En el cuello tenía una delicada gargantilla de plata con brillante y unos aretes a juego. Su maquillaje era suave y resaltaba sus bellos ojos, en fin, parecía una diosa._

_- Wow, estás increíble, serás la mujer más bella en todo el lugar._

_Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y luego se dispuso a ayudar al niño que vivió a terminar de arreglarse. El llevaba una túnica negra, bastante sencilla, pero elegante. Esta se ajustaba a su varonil torso, pero no demasiado. Traía el cabello despeinado, como siempre, pero se veía sumamente apuesto. _

_Hermione estaba embelezada observando lo guapo que lucía el amor de su vida, pero algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Harry le había recordado que llegarían tarde, así que ambos tomaron sus abrigos y se fueron a su traslador_

_Hogwarts parecía rodeado de una magia muy especial (N/A: ¬¬ obvio, Hogwarts es un colegio de magia, ¡ay Dios! ayúdame pero no me multipliques). El estar en los botes camino al colegio como la primera vez. Sentían esa curiosidad y la misma emoción que los embargó cuando apenas tenían 11 años. Era maravilloso volver a aquel lugar donde conocieron a las personas más importantes de sus vidas, a esas personas con las que compartieron las aventuras más increíbles y por las cuales rompieron miles de reglas sin importarles poner en riesgo sus propias vidas. De nuevo estaban en la escuela donde aprendieron a usar su magia, a ser cada día mejores seres humanos, pero sobretodo, donde aprendieron a vivr._

_Millones de recuerdos de travesuras pasadas se reproducían en sus mentes como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado. Recordaron cuando se vieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwasrts, cuando encontraron aquel horrendo troll en el baño de mujeres, cuando frustraron una y otra vez los intentos de Voldemort y sus sirvientes por destruír la paz del mundo mágico. Se sentían en casa._

_Estruendosamente algo los sacó de sus pensamientos, los botes habían llegado al otro lado del lago. Harry tomó la mano de su novia y la guió a la entrada del castillo con su corazón aún inundado por aquel sentimiento de bienstar que le producía el estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Las magestuosas puertas de la imponente fortaleza estaban abiertasde par en par, permitiendo el fácil acceso a su interior._

_El castillo se encontraba abarrotado de gente, sin embargo, de entre la multitud, pudieron reconocer un numeroso grupo de cabezas con cabellos del color del fuego. Con una enoreme sonrisa se dirigieron hacia ellos, hacía bastante tiempo que no veían a la familia Weasley reunida (N/A: ya saben, por eso de que Bill trabaja con Gringotts en Egipto y que Charlie estudia dragones en Rumania, o donde sea que haya alguno de estos especímenes)._

_- ¡Harry, cariño! - Soltó con emoción una rolliza mujer de cabellos rojos._

_- Señora Weasley, que gusto ve - Su frase fue interrumpida por el maternal abrazo de la Sra. Weasley._

_- Harry - Saludó el padre de Ron con su habitual amabilidad. _

_- Sr. Weasley - Ambos hambres se dieron la mano y posteriormente se abrazaron._

_- ¡Prieten! (N/A: eso quiere decir amigo en rumano y ya se imaginarán quien lo dijo)._

_- ¡Charlie, tiempo sin verte! - Dicho esto, se dieron un apretón de manos y se palmearon la espalda en un gesto amistoso._

_Después de saludarse (N/A: para no alargar el cuento), ingresaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron a cenar. Cada quien ordenó el plato de su preferencia, y luego de 10 minutos de espera, todos comían mientras charlaban animadamente._

_Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 5, prometo no ausentarme por tanto tiempo la próxima vez._

_En el siguiente capítulo..._

_- ¡Harry! - El joven sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda._

_- Ah, eres tú - Dijo con aire desepcionado el ojiverde._

_- Y ¿a quién esperabas?¿a la madre Teresa? - Soltó con malicia la joven._

_Ok, ya les dije mucho, si quieren saber quien es la chica lean el siguiente capítulo, aún no tiene título._

_Les mando un besote y por favor, dejen reviews_

_Galadriel Malfoy _


	6. AVISO

_**Aviso Importante**_

_A mis fieles lectores:_

_Siento mucho la demora para actualizar el fanfic, pero las circunstancias no me lo han permitido. Hace muy poco falleció mi abuela y en estos momentos no me siento capaz de escribir nada que valga la pena. Prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. _

_Besos _

_Galadriel Malfoy_


	7. Una noche un poco

_Hola a todos mis lectores. De verdad les agradezco por seguir leyendo mi fanfic a pesar de demorarme tanto en actualizarlo y en especial por sus reviews, eso es lo que me ha hecho esforzarme esta vez por actualizar más rápido. Espero disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo._

_Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, aquí estan las respuestas a los reviews que recibí:_

_**Ginny-Shelene:** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegró mucho saber que gente con más experiencia en esto de los fanfics me de tan buenas críticas. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no es Ginny quien abraza a Harry, ya verás quien es. Te dejo, un besote._

_**Melwen of Eärendil:** Hola, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya sabes que inicié este fanfic por ti. Espero que como siempre, sigas aportando ideas y que sigas siendo mi lectora # 1. Quisiera agradecerte una vez más por estar ahí cuando te he necesitado, en especial con lo de mi abuela, si no hubiesen estado acá Laura y tú me hubiese enloquecido. Te mando un besote, y ojalá te guste este cap. _

_**pgranger:** me alegra que te guste el fanfic, la verdad es que es el primero que escribo y me agrada saber que tiene buena acogida entre el público. Te mando un besote y espero que lo sigas leyendo._

_**Sandy0329: **no sabes cuanto me agrada que te guste el fanfic, mis lectores son la razón por la cual aun no tiro la toalla con él. Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos._

_**Pipa-Radcliffe: **gracias por comprender mi situación, espero que este capítulo te agrade._

_**Goi Izarra: **muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me transmitiste en tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fanfic, como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores es el primero y me agrada saber que cuento con la aprobación de personas que tienen más experiencia en esto. Besos. _

_**Flor de agua: **muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic. Besos._

_**Cristal-dono: **hola, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi fanfic a pesar de no ser aficionada a HP. Espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por tus deseos por lo de mi abuela. _

_**Ster: **gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero que te siga gustando._

_**Silver Card: **hola aleja, gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado con este fanfic. De verdad aprecio tus consejos. Muchos besos y actualiza tu fanfic pronto._

_Espero no haber omitido ninguno de los reviews, y si fue así por favor discúlpenme. _

_Cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo el fanfic._

_He aquí el capítulo_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_El baile había transcurrido con total normalidad mientras disfrutaban de la música. Se encontraron con todos sus antiguos compañeros incluyendo a Draco Malfoy, quien por muy increíble que pareciera no los insultó ni una vez, de hecho hasta los saludó decentemente._

_Claro que no todos los encuentros fueron felices. Cho Chang, por ejemplo, no era ni la sombra de la chica de la que Harry había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo. La vieron en una esquina del Gran Comedor en una gran mesa con una botella de hidromiel y haciendole una escenita a el que parecía ser su pareja, pobre borracha, ya no sabía ni lo que decía._

_Luego de un buen rato de observar atentamente a la gente reunida de nuevo en Hogwarts, Hermione sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Se excusó con Harry y salió del Gran Comedor con paso acelerado, no quería tardar demasiado._

_Habían pasado unos 15 minutos, cuando Harry sintió una presencia a sus espaldas._

_- ¡Harry! - El joven sintió como lo abrazaban por detrás._

_- Ah, eres tú - Dijo con aire decepcionado el ojiverde. El esperaba que fuera su novia quien ya debía haber vuelto del baño, pero sus ojos se encontraron con la persona la que menos deseaba ver en ese lugar. _

_- Y ¿a quién esperabas?¿a la madre Teresa? - Soltó con malicia la joven._

_- ¡Parkinson! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? - Preguntó el joven con sorna._

_- Porque necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, cielo - Su maliciosa sonrisa se amplió al ver la exasperación en el rostro del niño que vivió._

_- ¡Habla y vete! - Esto último lo dijo perdiendo totalmente la paciencia._

_- No tan rápido, querido, este no es el lugar adecuado. Encuéntrame el lunes a las 10:00 a.m. en Las Tres Escobas. No te atrevas a dejarme plantada, porque te aseguro que tu noviecita pagará las consecuencias - Dijo haciendo una mueca - Adios, cariño._

_Craack, craack._

_Como por arte de magia (N/A: dah ¬¬), dos jóvenes irrumpieron súbitamente en un pequeño apartamento del centro de Birmingham. Aparecieron en la sala, un lugar bastante acogedor, o por lo menos eso parecía en la penumbra._

_- Ron, gracias por acompañarme a casa, fue muy lindo de tu parte - Decía dulcemente una bella joven de cabello rubio y ojos color verde aceituna y delicada figura, mientras se dirigía a la chimenea para encenderla._

_- No fue nada, simplemente no me parece bien que una mujer tan hermosa ande sola a estas horas de la noche - Acotó el joven con sus mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello. Para ese entonces, ya se podía ver como un tenue fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, permitiendo apreciar más claramente la estancia. _

_Ron permanecía inmóbil junto a un silla al estilo español, en madera tallada y tapizada con una fina tela en tonos tierra. Más a su izquierda se hallaba un gran ventanal con una espléndida vista de la ciudad y a su derecha se encontraba un sofá de cuero verde aceituna. En el centro de la sala había una bella mesa que hacía juego con la silla, y justo en la pared frente a la silla, se podía observar la delicada danza de las llamas en la chimenea._

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Weasley? ¡Ron! - El aludido volteó anto los enérgicos gritos._

_- ¡Adam! no puedo creerlo, estás... delgado...- Ron no salía de su asombro, se había hecho amigo de Adam Lafferty cuando iba a las reuniones del ejército de Dumbledore. Pero verlo de nuevo no era lo que lo sorprendía, sino que, de ser un muchacho bastante robusto (N/A: para ser más explícita, el tipo solía ser una graaan bola de grasa ) a todo un modelo digno de aparecer en un catálogo de Calvin Klein._

_- Si, la verdad es que después de la graduación comencé a preocuparme por mi salud y me decidí a adelgazar - Comentó el muchacho algo incómodo por el gesto de su amigo - ¿Recuerdas a Annette, mi hermana menor?._

_- ¡Claro! ... como olvidarla - esto último lo dijo para sí mismo sin poder despegar sus ojos de la joven frente a él._

_- Hola Ron, que gusto volver a verte._

_- Lo mismo digo... este...¿te gustaría bailar?- El joven auror se enrojeció hasta adquirir un tono escarlata en sus mejillas._

_- Claro, adios hermanito._

_**End Flash Back**_

_- Ron son las 4:00 de la mañana, a estas horas no es seguro viajar - La melodiosa voz de la joven lo sacó de sus recuerdos - Creo que mejor te quedas aquí._

_- No, no es necesario..._

_- No, Ron, tú no te vas, déjame arreglar una cama para ti. - Con un movimiento de varita transformó el sofá en una confortable cama._

_- Gra...cias, no te debiste molestar - Ron se acercó a Annette y depositó un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios._

_- Basta Harry, ya bájame - Hermione no podía parar de reír ante el repentino impulso de su novio de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su alcoba._

_- No quiero._

_- ¿Y si te doy un beso? - La cara de su novio le dio a entender que no -Ya veo... entonces¿cómo vamos a solucionar esto?_

_En ese momento entraron en el cuarto de Hermione y Harry la puso delicadamente en la cama._

_- Ni pienses que te vas a escapar de esta, Harry James Potter - Soltó entre risas la castaña._

_- ¿Ah si?, y ¿qué me vas a hacer?_

_- Esto..._

_Ella, besó dulcemente a Harry. Podía notarse el deseo en sus ojos, ambos sabían que ese era el momento perfecto y no planeaban desaprovecharlo. Harry acarició lentamente su cuerpo apenas rozandolo, como tocando una porcelana que no quisiera romper. Esto arrancó unos leves gemidos por parte de la chica, mientras desabrochaba su túnica con sus manos temblorosas._

_Pasados unos momentos, los besos se fueron haciendo más intensos, estaban sedientos de deseo y esa noche lo iban a saciar, sin importar que el mundo se cayera en mil pedazos. Para ese entonces, ambos cuerpos eran cubiertos únicamente pos su ropa interior. Ambos estaban maravillados por el espléndido físico de la persona que amaban. Caricias más bruscas no se hicieron esperar, el ambiente estaba colmado de calor y exitación, los invitaba a seguir, les pedía más._

_Harry quitó de su camino los últmos vestigios de ropa que aún quedaban en sus cuerpos y con su lengua bajó por el cuerpo de Hermione, deteniendose unos momentos para juguetear con los pezones de su amante, y continuando su camino hacia el tesoro mejor guardado de su novia. _

_Después de un buen rato de juegos y caricias previas al acto, finalmente estaban listos. Se miraron a los ojos y luego Harry la besó, colocándose entre sus piernas. Un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de la joven, Harry había dado su primera envestida, y ahora besaba el cuello de su novia con la intensión de que la exitación fuera mayor que el dolor. Culminaron el acto con un maravilloso orgasmo, ambos llegaron al clímax simultáneamente. Harry permaneció unido a Hermione unos momentos más, para, posteriormente, acomodarse a su lado y quedarse dormido._

_A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con su novia en brazos. La visión era perfecta, ella desnuda junto a él, plácidamente dormida. Entonces recordó la magnífica noche que tuvo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Besó la frente de Hermione y se levantó de la cama._

_Minutos más tarde, Hermione comenzó a despertar y se giró para abrazar a su compañero de cama, pero al voltear no lo encontró. Entonces, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, ¿dónde estaba Harry?¿se habría ido después de obtener lo que quería? 'no, él no me haría esto...'_

_Los rayos de sol matutinos entraban por el ventanal de la sala, impactándose directamente con el rostro de un joven pelirrojo. El dulce olor a miel de maple y mermelade de fresa mezclado con el delicioso aroma de unos pancakes, terminaron la ardua labor de despertar al joven Weasley de su letargo._

_- ¡Ron, despierta! el desayuno está listo - se oyó una suave voz desde la cocina._

_- Mamá me siento mal, no quiero ir al colegio... - Fue la única respuesta que Annette recibió del joven que dormitaba en su sala._

_- ¡Vamos Ron! ya son las 11:00 de la mañana, debes levantarte._

_A regañadientes, Ronald Weasley se arrastro como pudo hasta la cocina. Lo que vio lo sacó de su adormecimiento, Annette llevaba puesto un delicado camisón de seda negro, de tirantes delgados que le llegaba a hasta 10 cm. por encima de las rodillas._

_- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? la comida se enfría - La melodiosa de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos (N/A: debo decir que no estaba pensando precisamente en llevarla a comer helado al parque...). Al instante fue a sentarse a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar._

_- Esto está delicioso, hace mucho no desayunaba tan bien - (N/A: como podrán notar, Ron perdió la horrible costumbre de hablar con la boca llena)._

_Annette se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente y a seguir en lo suyo, claro que de vez en cuando observaba al pelirrojo de reojo. Ron, por su parte, no era nada disimulado; no apartaba sus ojos de la muchacha, que cada vez que lo veía se tornaba de un rojo intenso._

_- Buenos días, dormilona - Al ver a Harry entrar con una bandeja en sus manos, Hermione sintió como le volvía el alma al cuerpo. No podía creer que se había atrevido a pensar que su novio la abandonaría de una forma tan ruin._

_- Buenos días, amor - Gateó por la cama para darle un tierno beso en los labios - Lo de anoche fue..._

_- Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, yo también lo sentí - Dijo el muchacho mientras ponía la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama._

_- Uhhmm, eso huele delicioso - alcanzó a decir la castaña mientras atacaba el suculento desayuno que su amante, si... Harry ya no sólo era su novio, era SU amante. Sonrió ante este pensamiento (N/A: sniff, sniff ¡yo quiero un amante lindo! _TT

_- Que bien que te guste, fue lo único bueno que pude aprender en casa de los Dursluey. _

_- No pensemos en esa gente, mejor disfrutemos lo que queda de la mañana y luego te invito a almorzar donde tu quieras._

_- Te tengo una propuesta mejor..., nos quedamos un rato más en la cama, nos bañamos juntos y luego preparamos algo rápido, no me apetece salir. Prefiero estar aquí contigo._

_- Esa, señor Potter, es una idea espléndida – Dijo la joven Granger justo antes de besar apasionadamente a su pareja._

_El resto del día lo pasaron desnudos por la casa sin preocuparse por nada más que el placer de estar juntos y no tenerlo que ocultar._

_Riiiiiiiiing...riiiiiiinng_

_- Ay que flojera contestar, ¿podrías hacerlo tu? – Preguntó una Hermione dormitante._

_- Está bien, pero no te acostumbres._

_El muchacho levantó el auricular y..._

_- ¿Hola?...¿cómo te atreves a llamarme?..._

_**Continuará...**_

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que es corto, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude. _

_Esperen la aparición de nuevos personajes y de algunos ya conocidos en los próximos capítulos._

_Besos _

_Galadriel Malfoy_


End file.
